


Again

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2009 for a flocked drabble challenge for the prompt "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

Jensen had known Jared was serious about Sandy, but he’d let himself hope. Because Jared was so fucking _alive_ , made Jensen _feel_ , so much. They’d told themselves and each other they were just fooling around. Jensen had thought they were both pretending it was the truth. Thought somehow it would work out, would be _them_ together in the end. And once Sandy was out of the picture, the hope became incandescent and overwhelming.

He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the way Jared looked at Gen and knew he’d settle. Again.


End file.
